Upon the warm start of an entire computer system or of a portion of said system, particularly in redundantly designed configurations having at least two logic processors, it is necessary to provide a decision procedure to define one of the processors as a Master and to define another of the processors as a Checker. When a start of the computer system is performed after previous operation, information is thus needed on the distribution of data in various memory devices throughout the computer system at the time of interruption of operation. Such starts are called warm starts or restarts as the system is in the midst of operation, rather than initializing from a powerless, dormant condition, at the time it is instructed to start over. High availability computers, as their name denotes, are virtually never completely turned off; thus, almost all of the starts experienced in operation will be such warm starts. Further, to enhance the computer's availability, it is desirable that the core processor performing the warm start or restart operation rotate among possible logic processors to eliminate a possible single point failure.